Pokemon Halloween Horrorfest 1 : Bird Zombies
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: This is the film about zombies! Please be aware this has gut busting laughter,and what is the deal with the gnome princess? Enjoy !


(Okay , so here is a little something for Halloween. I do not own Pokemon. Oh, and Adle is a character from one of my other stories,so be nice to her.)

* * *

Pokemon Halloween Horrorfest 1: Bird Zombies 

Tracey : Welcome all to the Halloween Horrorfest Convention of 2000 ! Please comment on all awesomeness made by the pokemon, and loathe on Ash's stupidity.

**_WHACK!_**

Misty : DON'T CALL ASH STUPID !

Tracey : Misty ! When did you get here ?

Misty : Never mind how I got here. Just start the damn story !

Tracey : Why should I ?

Misty : Our fans are waiting !

Tracey : Wait a minute. We have fans ? I thought the people hated us !

Misty : No, they just hate you.

Tracey : _Me_? What have_ I_ done ? I only traveled with Ash for the Orange Islands!

Misty : Quit whining ! This is why the fans hate you. Now roll the film.

(Tracey pouts) : _Fine_. Okay, behold! Bird Zombies!

**Bird Zombies**

(Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Adle are in Sinnoh. As usual, they are walking towards Ash's third gym battle.)

Brock : Our next stop is someplace called Hollowbrook Village.

Dawn : Hollowbrook Village? I've never heard of it.

Ash : Me neither. Do you think this map is a fake?

Adle: Ash, we got the map from Professor Rowan, not from Team Rocket. Do you really think Professor Rowan would give us a fake map ?

Ash : Well, he could have been an impostor.

Dawn : Ash, you are retarded.

(Suddenly, a Starly pops out from a bush.)

Brock : Another Starly ? That's the third Starly we have seen today ! I don't know about what you guys think , but Hollowbrook Village must smell like bird crap.

(Suddenly, the Starly walks towards Brock's foot and pecks it. )

Brock : Owwww ! You damn bird !

( Brock kicks the Starly. Starly turns its head all the way around, and the head dislocates itself from its body. )

Ash : What the hell ?

(Starly's head sticks out a long, purple tongue. The tongue reaches out into Brock's ear, into Brock's brain,and eats it.)

Adle: What the crap is going on?

(Brock immediately falls to the ground,and Starly swallowed Brock's corpse,whole.)

Dawn : Holy crap ! That Starly is possessed !

( Starly's head goes back on Starly, and Starly turns its head all the way around again, looking pissed. )

Ash: All right. There is only one thing to do at a time like this.

Adle: That is...?

Ash: RUN LIKE HELL !

Dawn: Okay.

(Ash, Dawn, and Adle run like hell. The Starly just sits there, laughing demonically.)

Break - goes back to Tracey. : (

Tracey: We have a special guest today. Let's give it up for Brock!

(some applause; not much)

Brock : Thank you to all my fangirls!

Tracey : So, Brock. How do you feel about this film?

Brock : Well,I was a little disappointed. Why did they have to kill me? Dawn is a worse bitch than I am.

Tracey : Probably for retarded reasons. Who's the director?

Brock : Some girl called Axletia Rosonetis.She's scary, I tell you that. She once bit the head off of a Zubat. She's crazy !

Axletia: I am not crazy !

Tracey : Axletia... What are you doing here?

Axletia: Shut up, art monkey ! And you! (points to Brock ; then shoots him)

Brock :Damn.

Tracey : What the hell did you do ?

Axletia: Shot the bastard. He deserved that for stealing one of my bras!

(women cheer)

Brock : Hehe...

( women boo at Brock ; men applaud for him)

Tracey : Brock !

Brock: _What?_ I was drunk!

(more women boo and hiss at Brock; somebody throws a tomato at his head)

Tracey: Okay,I think we have better get back to the film.

**Film**

Ash: Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!

(Our heroes had reached the Pokemon Center,where an overweight Nurse Joy appears to them in a muumuu.)

Nurse Joy: What ya'll want, kids?

Adle: Nurse Joy? Is that you?

Nurse Joy: Yeah,it's me.

Officer Jenny: Are those kids, Joy ?

Dawn : Officer Jenny?

(Officer Jenny steps out. She is also overweight, and her shirt goes up to her belly.)

Ash : Gross!

Adle : Okay. Um, Officer Jenny, here is our story. We were coming from Eterna City. And then, we saw a Starly. It was pissed, and it killed one of our friends, and we ran like hell to the Pokemon Center , and now...

Dawn : We want to know what the hell is going on here !

Nurse Joy: Well... the town is run by zombies.

Ash: Zombies ?!

Officer Jenny : Yes, zombies. You see, there were a bunch of bird pokemon long ago, who were living near a hazardous chemical plant. One day, the plant exploded,  
and all of the pokemon died.

Nurse Joy : Then, they came back from the dead.But, they were zombies. Pretty soon, the pokemon drove all of the citizens out of the village, and only Jenny and me remained in this isolated area. We've been eating Chansey ' s eggs ever since.

Dawn: That's weak.

Officer Jenny: Yeah. And if we step out, the Starly will tear us apart in shreds and kill us.

Adle: Weak.

Ash: Well, maybe we can do something about it. Officer Jenny, isn't there anything we can do to stop the evil Starly?

Officer Jenny: Actually, there is a way. Does anyone have a Piplup ?

Dawn: I do , Officer Jenny !

Officer Jenny : Okay. All you have to do then Dawn, is to chop Piplup's ass and give it to Stumpy.

Dawn: Stumpy ?

Nurse Joy : He's a stump.

Adle : Well ,duh.

Ash: Well then, let's go.

Dawn : Doesn't Piplup have a say in this ?

Officer Jenny : Don't worry, Dawn. Piplup's ass will come back on Piplup's body after a while.

Dawn: Okay...

( Ash and his friends are now in the forest. It's a cloudy day, and Dawn has Piplup's ass in her hands.)

Ash: Wow,Dawn! How did you get Piplup's ass to come off ?

Dawn: Simple. Piplup's ass dislocated off of its body.

Adle : (_weirded out_ ?? )

( Seven Starly appear around them,all of them looking pissed.)

Ash: Let's go !

(One of the Starly bites Ash's hand off, but they still run. Pretty soon, they meet a stump.)

Stumpy: I am Stumpy,magician of Hollowbrook Forest !

Dawn: Yeah, we know. Take Piplup's ass, and get rid of the zombies!

Stumpy: Are you sure? I was having a good time with them playing poker!

Everyone: YES!

(Stumpy kills all of the zombies, and all of them disappear, including Stumpy.)

Adle: That was easy.

Ash: That_ was_ easy.

( The sky turns sunny, and a bunch of gnomes come out.)

Ash: WTF?

Gnome : You did it ! (shoots Ash)

(Ash falls to the ground and dies)

Adle: What the crap ?

Gnome : (points gun at Adle) Let us have Princess Dawn, and we will not kill you.

Adle: What's in it for me?

Gnome : Your life!

Adle : Okay.

Dawn: Adle ! Don't leave me here !

Adle: I don't like you, anyway!

Gnome: Thank you!

( The gnome drags Dawn back into the forest.)

Adle : Weak.Totally weak.

**End**

Tracey: How did everyone like it ?

Misty: It sucked.

Tracey: It did not suck, Misty!

Axletia: I agree with the nagging red - haired girl.

Tracey: You're still here?

Axletia: Hey, I have nothing better to do right now, so don't yell at me,art retard!

Dawn : _**TRACEY** !_

Tracey : Dawn, is that you ?

( Dawn throws a knife at Tracey )_** DIE!!**_

Tracey: OWWW! Okay, join us next time for the next convention. I'm Tracey Sketchit,  
and I am about to be killed by some crazy gnome princess!

Misty : And I'm Misty, totally bored!

Tracey : See ya !

THE END!

* * *

Okay, please do not be mad at me. I just used Tracey as a hit target because I thought it would be funny. And, I don't know whether Dawn will be a gnome princess next year. Hopefully, I 'll think of better ideas.Maybe May will be in it. I don't know.Okay , hit end button! See ya! 


End file.
